Please forgive me
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Joey ist tot und Kaiba denkt über seine Gefühle für ihn nach. sad; Songfic;shonen ai, SKxJW


Autor. Kay-Mika Disclaimer:Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld, der Song gehört auch nicht mir sonder Brain Adams Pairing:JoeyxSeto Kaiba Warning: Sad,Songfic,OOC, und alles was ich sonst noch vergessen habe. am bestem man hört beim Lesen etwas langsames dazu(ist nur eine Empfehlung von mir). Ich hab das Lied nur im Radio gehört und den Refrain mitgeschrieben, deswegen kann es sein das er etwas falsch ist. Sorry.Rechtschreibfehler kann behalten, wer sie findet. Wenn ichn hier von einem Computer rede, dann meine ich so ein Ding, wie sie es beim Eintritt in die Cyberwelt benutz haben plus die Kapsel. (kann schlcht beschreiben was ich meien ich hoffe ihr versteht mich trozdem ^^'')  
  
Please forgive me Ich stehe hier an deinem Grab. Alleine. Deine Freunde sind schon alle gegangen. Nur ich bin noch hier. Ich schaue deinen Grabstein an. Davor liegt ein großer Strauß roter Rosen. Tränen laufen über meine Wangen. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du tot bist. Irgendwie glaube ich, dass alles nur ein Alptraum ist, aus dem ich irgendwann wieder aufwachen werde. Doch tief in mir weiss ich, dass das hier die harte Realität ist- ohne dich! Immer mehr Tränen laufen über meine Wangen. Ich schlinge meine Arme um mich und drehe mich um. Mir ist kalt , so entsetzlich kalt. Ich verlasse den Friedhof und gehe langsam nach Hause. Die Welt ist so kalt und grau ohne dich. Ich achte nicht darauf wo ich lang gehe und remple irgendwelche Leute an. Mir ist es egal. Nichts hat mehr einen Sinn ohne dich. Vor mir sehe ich ein verliebtes Päarchen. Ich schluchze auf. Es zerreißt mir mein Herz und ich muss daran denken was ich hätte haben können, wenn ich dir nur diese drei kleinen Wörter gesagt hätte. Doch dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Ich bin irgendwie froh, als ich zuhause ankomme. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gehe ich in diesen einen Raum wo der Eingang zur Virtuellen Welt steht. Ich weiss, dass es eine Flucht vor der Realität ist, es dadurch nicht besser wird, sondern nur noch schlimmer, doch im Moment ist es mir egal. Ich will diese Flucht. Wenigstens einmal in deinen Armen liegen, auch wenn es nur virtuell ist. ich lade deine Daten im Computer hoch. Erschaffe ein Zimmer. Eine neue Welt, nur für uns beide. Langsam steige ich in die Kapsel und linke mich ein. Ich öffne meine Augen und du stehst vor mir. Ein Stich durchfährt mein Herz. Es tut so weh, so verdammt weh. Du siehst mich mit deinem typischen Blick an. "Was guckst du so , Kaiba?", fragts du agressiv. Ich lächle und Tränen laufen meine Wangen hinuter. Ich kann sie einfach nicht aufhalten. Deine braunen Augen sehen mich fragend an und du kommst auf mich zu. "Warum weinst du?" Jetzt stehst du vor mir. "Ich....ich liebe dich", hauche ich und breche heulend zusammen. In der Wirklichkeit habe ich dir das nie sagen können. Du kniest dich zu mir herunter, nimmst mich in deine Arme. "Ich liebe dich auch Seto", flüsterst du und deine Augen leuchten verliebt.Iich lächle schwach und küsse dich. Ich weiss, dass hier ist nicht echt, doch ich will es vergessen. Will glauben, dass es real ist, will nicht wissen, dass es nicht wirklich deine Lippen sind, die ich nie geküsst habe. Einfach nur vergessen. Mich diesem Gefühl hingeben. Du küsst mich zurück. Erst leicht, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Den Weg zum Bett haben wir küssend zurück gelegt. Irgendwie haben wir auch nichts mehr an. Frag mich nicht wieso. Bitte. Ich sehe diesen Körper vor mir liegen. Dich. Ich streichle durch deine blonden Haare. Ich liebe deinen blonden Haare, weisst du das? Nein, du hast es nie gewusst, wirst es auch nie erfahren. Mein Zeigefinger wandert an deinem Gesicht entlang , runter zu deinem Schlüsselbein. Wieder küssen wir uns leidenschaftlich. Plötzlich liege ich unten und du kniest über mir. Ich belasse es dabei. Mir ist alles egal, solange ich bei dir sein kann.  
  
"Ich liebe dich", flüstere ich immer und immer wieder. Unser stöhnen durchdringt den Raum. Jetzt liegst du neben mir und schläfst. Ich liege wach und weine mir die Augen aus, weil es nicht real ist, weil ich zu feige war es dir zu sagen. Vielleicht könntets du noch am leben sein , wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte. Vergib mir. Bitte. Please forgice me I can't stop lovin you Please forgive me I need you like I do Please forgive me I don't know what I do Please don't deny me It's pain I'm going threw 


End file.
